narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusari Clan
Clan Overall Description and History: The Kusari clan is an off branch of the Uzumaki clan. They were originally founded in Sunagakure but were too small to be recognized by outside villages and nations. The clan is very reserved and neutral based, always finding the median between a situation and settling it. The clan gets along well with other Uzumaki and other clans, often times hosting a small dinner every so often to celebrate life and good prosper. They are often known not to instigate a fight unless first attacked, giving them their gentle nature. Because of the magnesium from their body used to create the chains, the clan is never in good health and die relatively fast. Clan Traits The Kusari clan is very amicable, holding good conversations with anyone who approaches them. The clan is very stable in their economic and alliances. They find grounds to settle upon with them and build allies, rather than foes. They are excellent with debate and speech skills, often times settling a fight with just words. The men tend to have stronger leadership than the females, though both sides get along without problem. They are also known as the gentle giants. Cosmetic Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Fair Build: Men/Athletic Women/Slender Height Avg.: Men/6'5 Women/6'0 Personality traits Protective, democratic, understanding, compassionate, amicable, friendly, pacifists, moralistic, gentle, reserved, trustworthy and reliable. Strengths (up to two) Positive - Superior Kusarijutsu Positive - Above Average Chakra Control Weaknesses (up to two) Negative - Below Average Taijutsu Negative - Inferior Medical Ninjutsu Abilities •Create multiple or singular chains that can be used to bind an opponent, attack by whipping or impaling, grounding, and hanging/climbing/swinging. Kekkei Genkai: Adamantine Chains is a Kekkei genkai found only in select members of the Kusari clan of Sunagakure. This Kekkei genkai originated from Kushina Uzumakis Adamantine Sealing Chains. Through mixing of clans, this Kekkei genkai was birthed and allows the user to bind a target with magnesium based alloy chain(s) to stop them from moving. The chains can also be used to whip the opponent or defend the user by wrapping themselves within the chains. Chains are also good for tactful purposes such as deploying off of a building, etc. Clan Abilities: Adamantine: Binding Chains Echains D 2-3 C 3-4 etc X amount of chains are expelled and used to wrap around the opponents body to either constrict or bind. The cost would be determined upon how many chains are used and the length. Adamantine: Grounding Technique D Three chains propel from the body and into the ground to stabilize user. Cost would be Adamantine: Chain(s) E Rank Basic This is the first step to the Kekkei genkai, allowing oneself to create the chain. Adamantine: Whip D Chain(s) created and used as a whip to attack enemy. Adamantine: Defense C Chains coil around the user to protect from taijutsu attacks. Adamantine: Great Capture A Used to restrict larger targets or multiple targets. Clan Achievements •Least deaths from combat •Successful with creating alliances and allies •Nicknamed Gentle Giants Recent Clan History Within the last thirty years of clans existence, Rhema and Zildjian were born and raised in Sunagakure. They fell in love during the chūnin exams and continued to fall harder as time went on. They married and birthed their daughter Atsuko. Because of the requiems of the Kekkei genkai, the clan was in poor and deteriorating health. In recent studies, they've been found to be requesting some kind of medication to help with symptoms. In 184, Atsuko was born. Family Tree Living members: Zildjian Kusari (father) Rhema Kusari (Mother) Horotoro Kusari (grandmother) Ryoma Kusari (cousin) Oriteru Kusari (Aunt)